


A Matter of Control

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igam is ready to ally her clan with Zeba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

Under the light of only a few candles, she concentrated. This was an important decision, not just for her, but for all of the Igam clan. She couldn't afford to misstep even a bit, for the sake of her people. She paused at the next sentence, and, deep in thought, considered what to say next.

Suddenly she heard a crash, and immediately became alert. "Who's there?!" Igam demanded, rising to her feet and grabbing her sword.

Fumin came into view, smirking slightly as she looked over Igam's shoulder and onto the surface on which she'd been writing.

"Fumin, what are you doing here?" Igam demanded. She would have added that her entrance was certainly not fitting of her ninja training, but Igam knew that she only now saw Fumin because Fumin had wanted her to.

"Igam-sama, why?"

"What exactly are you questioning, Fumin?"

"Your silly declaration of defeat."

"That's not what this is!" Igam insisted. "I've not even told Ial yet, but I may as well tell you before you jump to any conclusions."

"Hm?" Fumin said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Igam for an answer.

"This is not a declaration of defeat. It's an offer of alliance."

"So, you'll be a servant to Zeba?"

"That's right. Zeba-sama is going to bring glory to all of the Tube Empire."

"Oh, nice, isn't it," Fumin said. "It must be a relief to you as well, right?"

"What are you saying?" Igam demanded.

"You always seemed so anxious about becoming a monarch. Now that you can pass it off, even to someone like Zeba, well-"

"That's enough! Know when to hold your tongue, Fumin!" Igam shouted.

"Fine," Fumin said, moving closer to Igam, and gently put her hand on her prince's shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me anyway," Fumin said, moving closer to the other woman's tense body. As Igam said nothing, she continued. "Igam's decision is what will be. But if you decide to be a underling of Zeba, a follower instead of the leader everyone expects, even then, you'll always be the one in command of me."

Fumin then quickly departed, leaving Igam by herself. Igam stared again at parchment on the dimly lit letter table, and shouted as she slashed down the middle of it, then glowered at it. Taking a deep breath, she sheathed her sword and reached for a untainted sheet. That's right, Igam thought, she was the one in control, even as she declared her loyalty to the new emperor.


End file.
